


Awakening

by dehale



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Gym, M/M, Shameless Stiles, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehale/pseuds/dehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had just turn fourteen when his dad made him go to the gym saying that he needs to work out and be a man, so he could get all the girls. The only problem with that was that he didn’t want girls, he craved men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 14 and let's say Derek is 21 ~

Stiles had just turn fourteen when his dad made him go to the gym saying that he needs to work out and be a man, so he could get all the girls. The only problem with that was that he didn’t want girls, he craved men. And what was worse was having to control himself to not stare at any guys at the gym. He tried his hardest at trying to be ‘straight’, but his mind and body betrayed him when he found himself stroking himself thinking about all of the shirtless guys he had seen at the gym.

Today was no different than the others day he started with running first, today it was weights, he walked into the weight room. He barely started so he couldn’t lift that much, he struggled a bit when he pulled the weights up. Out of the corner of his eyes he was checking out a man who was doing curls. The man walked up to Stiles. He started to panic thinking that maybe he caught Stiles staring and was probably going to get a beating or something. But he couldn’t stop his roaming eyes on the guys smooth sweat chest and oh those ripped abs punctuated by a pouty navel and dark hairs trailing into his shorts. His pecs adorned with two large pink nipples.

“Need some help kid” said the man, god Stiles had only took notice of his body, but now face to face he saw how beautiful the stranger was. Stiles melted.

Stiles just nodded not being able to let a simple ‘yes’ out.

They had worked out for half an hour, Stiles sometimes letting out casual jokes, he seemed more confident now.

“So just keep that routine and it should help you gain muscles” the man smirked. Stiles melted once more, could this guy even be more perfect.

“Okay yeah I’ll try” Stiles shot back trying to not let his eyes roam on the guy’s body again. He really needed to figure out his name.

“Well see ya then, I’m going to hit the showers” he said pointing to the showers.

“Actually I’ll be heading out too” Stiles being Stiles followed him into the lockers. 

The world has been on Stiles side that day that their lockers happened to actually be right next to each other’s.

They kept chatting while the guy pulled off his shorts, Stiles eyes were hypnotize by his tanned dimpled cheeks that were outlined by his white straps, and Stiles’ heart started racing. Then he pulled off his jock, turning and walked in to the showers. Stiles looked away on time so the guy didn’t noticed he was starring.  Stiles heard the shower being turned on he quickly grabbed the jock that was on the floor and pick it up, sniffing it’s aroma and dropped it back down, not really wanting to, he wish he could take it with him, but he was the only other guy in the locker room so it would be obvious he was the one who took it.

Stiles knew he couldn’t shower, he was as hard as a rock. Instead he changed into his pants before the guy would return. As he was putting on his shoes his gym buddy, yes he decided to stick with that, rounded the corner rubbing his hair with his towel. He was naked in front of Stiles. His penis was long and fat, his testicles hung low and bounced as he walked, all covered with dark black hair. Stiles went hard all the way home.

Once Stiles was home he went straight to his room locking his door, pulling his pants down, he exploded in the strongest orgasm he could remember. He lay there staring at the mess he made on his stomach and chest, and for the first time ever he wasn’t repulsed about his thoughts.

It had gone on like this he masturbated multiple times to the image of Derek and his perfect body. After a couple of days of working out together Derek had finally told him his name.

Stiles went to the gym everyday after school, hoping to see him, to no avail. Sadly he hadn’t seen Derek for a couple of days.

 

Finally a week later, on a Saturday, he was there. They worked out together again. Helping Stiles with new routines.

Stiles avoided looking at him once they were in the lockers. He tried thinking about random things to keep him from getting hard. In the shower since he finally managed to get the courage, he faced away from him. Stiles turned completely around to wash his back and saw Derek. Derek’s head was tilted back, washing the shampoo out, suds streaming down his chest, and across his long thick penis.  Stiles felt his raging erection. Cursing under his breath. Derek opened his eyes and looked down at Stiles boner.

“You better take care of that before someone comes in.” Derek said pointing at Stiles dick.

Stiles turned around embarrassed. He heard the other shower being turned off and sighed in relief that Derek would leave before he embarrassed himself further. Stiles jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his erection, and felt a soft penis press against his butt. It took six strokes before he squirted on the shower wall. Derek had released him and pointed at the stream of semen dripping down the wall “You need to clean that” Derek whispered in his ear and then walked out. Stiles felt cold without Derek’s warm body pressed against him.

Derek was gone when Stiles returned to the lockers. Dressing himself Stiles left. Outside of the he gym, Derek was leaning against the wall. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” Derek murmured, Stiles almost didn’t catch what he said.

“Come to my house, my dads working” Stiles blurted out. Surprised at his own outburst.

Stiles felt disappointed when Derek shook his head. Derek noticed the disappointment flash across Stiles face “Let’s go grab some lunch.” he suggested instead.

They sat in a far corner and talked while their food was getting ready, the found out that they shared some of the same interests besides the gym. Derek has also opened up to him telling him that he was the same age as Stiles when he had his first experience.

“Um Derek, could you maybe do something with me?” Stiles blushed looking at his hands not wanting to see Derek’s reaction if he got rejected.

“Stiles I-I cant”

“It’s okay Derek” Stiles assured him like it was no big deal.

 

A week went by and Stiles masturbated constantly. The next Saturday, same routine between Stiles and Derek, except Derek had skipped the shower. But as he left he handed Stiles a piece of paper with a building number and said

_**2:30 Mechanics Room.** _

Stiles went through and began to tremble when he turned the knob. The lighting in the room was dim , but Stiles could still see Derek. Derek quickly clicked the lock than pulled Stiles into him, kissing him. Derek began to take off Stiles shirt and unbuckled his pants. Stiles stood there in just socks and sneakers, his erection pointing straight up watching Derek take his clothes off.  Derek was hard to. He kissed the younger boy again, Stiles feeling Derek’s erection pressing against his stomach. Derek kissed down his neck and made his way to Stiles pink nipples licking them licking even lowering till he was kneeling in front of the boy, taking the boys cock slowly in his mouth. Stiles moaned, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. And came after a few seconds when he felt his dick poke Derek’s throat.

Derek stood up, Stiles immediately attached his mouth to Derek’s nipples, finally tasting those nipples that he lusted for. They hardened in his mouth. Stiles imitated Derek, since he didn’t have any experience and he really wanted to be good for Derek. Stiles darted his tongue into Derek’s navel, then knelt down facing Derek’s erection. He slowly began taking Derek’s head in his mouth. It was a new taste invading Stiles mouth it was salty and musky. He licked and sucked as much as he could.

“Stiles I-I’m close” Derek moaned.

Stiles didn’t pull away. It was warm and salty, bitter, but he wanted it. He stood up, being brought up closer to Derek as the older man hugged him really tight and kissed him again.

“Thank you Stiles”

He loves the way Derek says his name.

 

Once a week they would have meetings, eventually having anal. Derek was very patient, very tender, and Stiles’ became dissatisfied with just oral. He needed to feel the older man in him, feeling the fullness, then the void when he withdrew

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading this, if you would like to provide feedback it's welcomed. If there's any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. xoxo
> 
> Also Stiles' dad is kind of homophobic in this fic I didn't really get into detail about this, basically it's when Stiles first discovered that he was gay.


End file.
